


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从04

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从04

蒙眼Play加狗血，不为吸睛，但求退散

被压制的人一阵抽动，叶秋受不了这烟，呛得直咳嗽。他把陶轩推开，伏在枕上，烟气在他喉中凝聚，变硬，长成尖锐的几何形状，再这样一下一下咳出来。

他难受的样子陶轩看着也难受。他想到了放弃，自己的本心可能太过脆弱，承受不了这之后的结果。愧疚带来的酸楚攫住了他，陶轩感到恐惧，接近晕眩的恐惧，还有与自我斗争的疲惫。他不知道拿叶秋怎么办才好，这人醒着，光说话就能把他惹得喷火，这人闭嘴，就这样睡着，反而让他更加愧疚，觉得自己残忍。

他开始犹疑不定，恨不得时间跳回到从前，他没有灌叶秋酒，没有亲他，没有拽他上车。作为网吧老板的那份不忍和作为嘉世老板的那点阴戾包夹住他，他怎么都无法忘怀，他是那么真诚地对待他们，他是叶秋和沐橙的陶哥。他真的要舍弃积攒下来这么多年的温情么？

不要在深夜做任何决定。陶轩默念了十遍成功学封面的经典名言，决定蒙头大睡。他抱着叶秋，泡泡的，陷进去，又觉得他包得这么严严实实的，一定不舒服，只得起身，把叶秋托起来靠在床头。他稳住心神，拉下叶秋的羽绒服拉链，大老板亲自给他的大功臣宽衣解带。

陶轩在心里嘲讽自己，到嘴的鸭子都能给飞了。又想着想着笑出了声，算是再次理解了霸图粉的感受，又爱又恨。呵，谁让这个人是叶秋呢，明天好好道歉，后面多顺着他的意思来，叶秋应该不会在乎的，除了荣耀，他又在乎过什么呢。

他本着速战速决的心态，想着给叶秋褪下羽绒服明天再说。领子向两肩垮的时候，叶秋睁开了眼，望着他笑，陶轩当即噤住了呼吸，心上蒸腾起五味的情意。

那是跟梦里并无两样的笑容，温暖而迟缓，烘脆脆的，给陶轩播下热苗，有那么一刻，他根本不敢想他把自己当成了谁。陶轩被迫直视着他的双眼，回到了当初的情景。

他从前台看过去，午后的风闷闷的，苏沐秋攀住叶秋的肩膀，叶秋就让他那么环着。天才少年指着电脑，不知道又在跟他讲自己的什么新思奇想，讲到激动处，他靠着叶秋肩头，笑开了。叶秋偏头看着那家伙，眼里有缱绻春意，左眉轻轻挑一下，再敛起眼，嘴角噙起新枝，笑容蜿蜒，蜿蜒，直到藏不住，绚烂开来，像花但未红。

陶轩闷顿地想，他跟他相亲竟不可相近，他跟他相近竟不可相亲。他机械地给叶秋褪下两臂的衣服，这家伙里面只穿了件蓝色衬衫，怪不得手冷。手擦过他的肩膀，叶秋还是睁着眼，笑容只是昙花一现，他又因为酒精回归迷蒙而温顺的状态了，颤动着睫毛看他。叶秋是面对初恋的柳飘飘，俏生生一个天真造物。

陶轩想着想着又笑了起来，那种小人物专有的心酸而无奈再度爬上了他的脸，厨师给童工扇的那巴掌重重击中他的心，童话里的睡美人睁眼是复苏的春，叶秋带来的却是凛冬刺骨的冷。

这就是他叶秋的本事，陶轩心里的那些善意悻悻而去，唯有理智还在死撑这副不甘的躯壳。他对自己又是什么呢，避开接触的刻意，踢打摇头的抗拒，还附加那句“你真虚伪”的判词，这些片段在脑袋里卷成一团，再分成冰冷的霜刃，一下一下割裂着他，越不满足，越在乎。

陶轩在客厅里灌了自己一瓶水，试图冷静，还是氐惆。他觉得这都是他自找的，他干什么不好非要招惹叶秋呢。水消下肚，那些因愧怍而催生的理智被消磨殆尽，他又想到了能平息情绪的方法，报复回去，报复到这个总说自己有苦衷，又兜着瞒着什么亏也不肯吃的叶秋身上去，一了百了。

他看着茶桌上包裹花瓶的那方西织锦，某个赞助商送他的老古董。红着眼睛，把这织物解下来，攥在手心绕几圈，走进卧室，爱恨两难，回头无岸。撕开叶秋的胸膛能不能改变他的心意，敲碎他的头颅能不能看穿他的想法？

陶轩一脚踩在叶秋身前，坐上去，带戏谑的目光打量着他。叶秋面色绯红地靠在那儿，感觉到有人来了，突然带着狡黠的笑容坐直身，他捉住陶轩的手，跟他十指相扣。

这杀伤力无异于苏沐橙放的那记黑洞洞礼花，完全把陶轩搞懵了。他实在折腾不起了，在叶秋面前，永远只有节节败退的份，命运和荣耀都站在他那边，对他陶轩倒是时刻带着不怀好意的幽默。

叶秋保持这样，左右摇着脑袋，好像在蓄力搞事情，靠上来亲昵地和他抵着额头，陶轩想起早些时候他关心自己的温存，心里又被一股暖流融化，泄了劲。叶秋嫌弃他比自己冷，往后一撤，然后纯稚活泼地闭上双眼，抿着嘴，再度把下巴送到他面前，嘴唇轻轻张开，呵出热气，一派天真赤裸，好像他和他是对两心相依的小情人。

他就这样一进一退地放风筝，陶轩心里的阿芙洛狄忒号被这不同于平日的温艳击得沉落大海。叶秋是更高级的魅艳，他此时此刻的一举一动携着连神也能欺瞒的虚幻，这叫尹志平如何拒绝降落在他怀中的佳人呢。

陶轩全然陷进了甜蜜的畅想，他捋直手上的西织锦，小心翼翼地蒙上叶秋的双眼，紧的时候叶秋晃着脑袋，笑声朗朗。陶轩也说不清自己为什么要这么做，或许是不想再见那种恨不得抛下一切的冷峻决绝，或许是试图想象那下面能有叶秋独给自己的炽热闪烁。

他的队长靠过来，好看的双手在他脸上轻巧地按动着，彻底拨乱了陶轩的呼吸。叶秋还没抬起下巴，陶轩就摩挲上他的蝴蝶骨，让这家伙依在自己臂弯，极尽温柔地啄吻他年轻的轮廓。他脑子里陡生奇异的念头，像是着了魔，但是陶轩不敢多想了，留住这刻就好。

叶秋撑着陶轩的肩膀，把老板给推倒了，他牵住陶轩的手指，放嘴里一下一下地咬着，力度是属于叶秋的轻巧，他的舌头不可避免地卷上来，淋湿陶轩的心跳。陶轩一颗一颗地解着身上人的衬衫，他张了张嘴，不敢问叶秋的心里话，只祈祷着叶秋不要在念出其他人的名字，祈祷着这一刻只属于他们两人，或者他自己。

陶轩的手卡进叶秋的牛仔裤，揉捏着那两只臀瓣后滑摸到他的腰腹，把叶秋的双腿剥出来，突然见凉，叶秋冷得贴紧他，绞紧，迷恋蔽住两个人的双眼，一切忽然只停留在肉身，敞开，湿渗，罗生门。

他进入的时候，叶秋没止住的尾音酥到心间痒痒肉，陶轩爱怜地吻着他的下巴，他被丝锦蒙住的双眼……陶轩觉得自己赢得了什么，他再难忍住心里的忐忑，急不可耐地扯下叶秋脸上的阻断，他想来求证什么，让自己不至于那么荒谬可笑。

叶秋却没给他这个机会，他把下巴搁在陶轩肩膀上，两人交接的地方结成的疼痛逼得他锤着陶轩的背，锤得他心口咚咚响，叶秋软声软气地说：

我爱你……

我也爱你。陶轩心里满是歉疚，他总是治不了自己的小家子气。

我想你。泪水溢满了叶秋的双眼。那清冽的液体渗上陶轩的肩背，把他劈了个五雷轰顶。

嗯。痛断心肠的嚎叫凝成轻飘飘的一个字。

他听着他的喘息。他心底求而不得的哭声，叶秋又知不知道呢？不到气绝，便已安葬，心都散成了沙。


End file.
